everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Guillo Marcel
Guillotine Brûler Marcel, commonly known as Guillo, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor to the Executioners in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and in The Wild Swans. He is a Royal, as he is all about burning people to their death. Character Personality Guillo is, first and foremost, a lunatic. He's definitely deranged, as he cannot be predicted, and often changes from supposedly calm to a full raging machine and back in the span of 0.3 seconds. Often described as forever inebriated, even though he isn't exactly bibulous, the young boy walks through his day trying to become a danger to everything that breathes. People are too scared to send him to a therapist, because he might just murder the poor soul. Speaking of which, Guillo has some serious homicidal tendencies. Anything sanguinary pleases him, as do the many poisons he has encountered in his favourite class, Poison Fruit Theory. But the murder that pleases him most is definitely death by fire. H takes joy in watching things set ablaze, and gets giddy everytime he lights a match. The worst part about it is that it's an inherited factor, so his parents don't even care about it. Guillo is ludicrous in nature. Absolute nonsense spews out of his mouth at random times. He comes off as a complete moron due to how many times he's said something that really doesn't make any logical sense. He often switches languages mid-sentence and it makes him laugh to see other people at a loss for what he's saying. Guillo is not actually as rebellious as people think. If told not to to do something, he actually will not do it. It surprises people to know that he has a clean track record and doesn't get into detention that much. He is especially good and docile when people get scared of him, because it's just really unnecessary if he's not trying to scare you. Appearance Guillo is a rather average height boy, standing at 173cm and weighing 71kg. This makes his BMI an 23.7. His skin is sandy and really rough. It has many cuts due to his exploits being crazy. Guillo has ruby red hair that is shaped in a mohawk. His protuding eyes are red in colour. When it comes to outfits, Guillo usually styles himself with puke green and black. He's fond of bodysuits and simplistic designs. His outfits have motifs of white roses and executioner's swords, the latter of which he actually owns one of. Hobbies and Interests Textile Arts Guillo has a fondness for the textile arts. He especially likes sewing tapestries and clothes. He often likes making his own clothes to wear. Practicality often outshines aesthetic in his outifts. Gastronomy and Cookery Guillo is a really good cook, and loves making food for himself and others. He is a self-proclaimed gastronome, and often helps out in Cooking Class-ic. He really only joined for the fire involved, but turned out to actually love it. Fire TBA Fairytale How It Goes Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Main Article: The Wild Swans How Does Guilla Fit Into It? An ordinary wonderlandian, Guillo was selected at birth to take the places of the executioner in the two aforementioned tales. Viewpoint on Destiny Guillo absolutely loves his own destinies, especially because of the moral ambiguity it gives him. And the ability to start fires. That's amazing too. Relationships Family Father Guillo's father, Ossein Marcel, was a junior executioner under the High Executioner of Wonderland. He is a deadly calm, stoic man, who surprisingly knows how to control his unhinged son. Many people feared him because of his calm fury and brooding features, but he is incredibly sane. Mother Neveah Marcel is just as crazy as her son, and gave her the name Guillotine in the first place. She doesn't turn a blind eye to Guillo's murderous tendencies but instead encourages them, which often leads the general public to deem her unfit to be a parent. Luckily, Ossein is around to reigh them both in. Friends Suzette Botter TBA Anemone West TBA Lovable Charming TBA Open for friends! Acquaintances TBA-Open for acquaintances! Romance TBA Pet Guillo has a pet dragon named Braise. It shoots out blue fire and Guillo loves his dragon very much. Class Schedule #Cooking Class-ic #Grimnastics #Mythology #Storytelling 101 #Poison Fruit Theory #Crownculus Trivia *Guillotine refers to the type of apparatus specifically designed for clean beheadings. **Guillo being insane is a reference to how the wonderlandian executioner is told to chop off people's heads(as in, out of your mind. Your mind in is the head), as well as the name Guillotine. *Brûler is the French word for burn. **Guillo loving cooking and fire, as well as his middle name, is a reference to how the executioner in the Wild Swans is told to burn Eliza as her capital punishment. *Marcel was the first name of the very last executioner in France. *The name Braize is Ember in French. *Guillo can speak English, French, Danish and Wonderlandian fluently. *Guillo's birthday is August 1, which makes him a Leo. **Leo is a fire element. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Wild Swans Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic Category:Wonderlandian